russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Girl
Sarah Girl is a Philippine live action/computer animated 3D fantasy musical television drama broadcast on TV5 premiered on November 4, 2013. It is also broadcast worldwide on Kapatid TV5 on November 5, 2013. Starring the one and only popstar princess Sarah Geronimo as the leading role character for the popstar fantaserye on primetime as Sarah Girl Archer, a young girl in popstar fairytale of the singer-actress for the superstar idol she feel the magic and fall in love for her talent with glamour saves the day by urging her to join the Search for The Next Singing Sensation Superstar where she could win as much as a hundred thousand pesos by sharing her music with glamour and a golden voice while wearing a pink Sarah Girl suit drew up a superhero costume gains the power of superhuman speed in the flash, force-fields in Invisible Woman and strength durability and flight of Sarah's flying. It is one of the most successful fantaserye and the 3rd primetime anniversary offering of TV5. It is the first television fantasy drama series in the Philippines made by TV5 has the Filipino live-action and the Philippine animated digital 3D modeling as the first-ever primetime popstar fantaserye on the Kapatid Network. Production Sarah Girl, announced during TV5 trade event as one of the upcoming television fantasy series of the network to be shown on primetime. After the success of her previous show Popstar TV, the project given to the popstar royalty Sarah Geronimo in her 10 years in show business as the lead role to play her character Sarah Girl Archer, also the cross-over to ABS-CBN talent. On October 11, 2013 on the network's primetime newscast Aksyon, the show announced as the character role Sarah Girl and will be shown on November 4. Along with Sarah, the two Kapatid actors to star include her Kapatid prime hunk Daniel Matsunaga and leading men Onemig Bondoc. Sarah's mom Divina Geronimo, sweet comedian John Lapus and Gelli de Belen were announced to be the supporting cast of Geronimo's character. TV5 homegrown talent Eula Caballero also joins the supporting cast along with Victor Silayan, Anthena Tibi, Jason Zimmerman and Claire Ruiz with the voiced of Artista Academy Kids child star Chloe Dominique Reyes as Anna Archer, a puppy dog. Talent5 head and award-winning director Mac Alejandre as directors for the show. TV5 Entertainment Division, presented by the network's chief entertainment content officer Wilma Galvante will produce the fantasy series, and the makers of the primetime TV hits such as My Driver Sweet Lover, Babaeng Hampaslupa, Mga Nagbabagang Bulaklak, Rod Santiago's The Sisters, Carlo J. Caparas' Bangis, Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum, Sa Ngalan ng Ina, Glamorosa, P. S. I Love You, Nandito Ako, Valiente, Kidlat, Enchanted Garden, Never Say Goodbye, Joe Kapitan, Cassandra: Warrior Angel, ''Undercover'' and Misibis Bay. In an interview, Geronimo said that the experience to shoot in the Philippines in anticipated to be one of TV5's most-awaited popstar fantaserye on primetime TV. Since the story revolves in the adventure and the magical girl of fantasy stories. The full trailer was released on October 19, 2013. The trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on Twitter is the official poster was released. Overview 'Synopsis' Sarah Girl Archer (Sarah Geronimo), a young popstar girl of singer and dancer for her talent should go with glamour saves the day by urging her to join the Search for The Next Singing Sensation Superstar where she could win as much as a hundred thousand pesos while Sarah Girl is a young girl against the forces of evil who she saves the world to fulfill her dream to become the next singing idol superstar by sharing her music with glamour and a golden voice for her puppy dog Anna Archer (Chloe Dominique Reyes). Sarah truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, movies and even product endorser, a pop princess fairytale of singer-actress for the superstar idol while Archer she wearing a pink Sarah Girl suit drew up a superhero costume gains the power of superhuman speed in the flash, force-fields in Invisible Woman and strength durability and flight of Sarah's flying. Incidentally, her good superstar came about when her girl Andrea Andres (Eula Caballero) suddenly at the friends. Since she is stage a major concert for Sarah G. When Daniel dela Cruz (Daniel Matsunaga) leads the men. Butch Padilla (Onemig Bondoc) for her Sarah’s boyfriend of the world. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Sarah Geronimo' as Sarah Girl Archer *'Daniel Matsunaga' as Daniel dela Cruz *'Onemig Bondoc' as Butch Padilla 'Supporting Cast' *'Divina Geronimo' as Mommy Divina Archer *'John Lapus' as Jonathan Agoncillo *'Victor Silayan' as Tyron Blanco *'Anthena Tibi' as Sandy Reyes *'Jason Zimmerman' as BJ Perez *'Brent Manzano' as Brenan Santos *'Nicole Estrada' as Ingrid Concepcion *'Rico dela Paz' as Bob Ramirez *'Bobby Andrews' as James Anderson *'Gelli de Belen' as Gelli Cruz *'Mark Neumann' as Adam Santos *'Chanel Morales' as Abby Gonzales *'IC Mendoza' as Raymond Bustillos 'Voices' *'Chloe Dominique Reyes' as Anna Archer (puppy) 'Recurring Cast' *'Eula Caballero' as Andrea Andres *'Claire Ruiz' as Bianca Bernardo 'Extended Cast' *'Jazz Ocampo' as Jazz Mendoza *'BJ Forbes' as BJ Felicano *'John James Uy' as Lucas Agoncillo 'Special Participation' *'Morissette Amon' as Sandra Reyes *'Empoy Marquez' as Emilio Prankon (moved to ABS-CBN) *'Arci Muñoz' as Nancy Estrada *'Lucky Mercado' as Marco Mendozo *'Baron Giesler' as Tonton Rodriguez Production and development Sarah Girl launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast with its main star of the hit series who plays the character Sarah Geronimo as Sarah Girl Archer and crew in the network's website. Reception 'Ratings' According to the data from Kantar Media Philippines, Sarah Girl successfully conquered the primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in its timeslot with the Top 20 primetime programs for the grabbing of first place in the ratings nationwide with a pilot national average rating of 30.5% household rating beating its rival program in ABS-CBN's Honesto which got 29.6% and GMA's Genesis with only 13.6%. Since then, Sarah Girl's ratings became a huge hit maintaining the top spot in viewer ratings proved that is the most-watched #1 popstar fantaserye on Philippine TV as the primetime leader nationwide, according to the data from Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural households) ratings. Promotion From October 28-October 31, 2013, Sarah Geronimo for the musical-fantasy series appeared via the morning show Good Morning Club in the segment with Good Morning Girls where they promoted the series. The appearance were Geronimo with Onemig Bondoc and Daniel Matsunaga, followed by the artist of singer-actress Geronimo's Sarah Girl: The Original Soundtrack album. On November 1, 2013, the same day of the fantasy series' advance special screening held at the SM Megamall, the screening was attended by mant acclaimed artists with Bondoc. Geronimo guest in Showbiz Police: Intriga Under Arrest while promoted the fantasy series by guesting in the comedy gag show Tropa Mo Ko Unli on November 2. The cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans Day and for the release of the fantasy series' original soundtrack, they also Sarah perform in the musical variety show P.O.5. From its consistent high national TV ratings in phenomenal success, Sarah Girl truly conquered the nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter and Facebook almost every night; fans of mall tours; best-selling official soundtrack and merchandise; and numerous magazine covers. Sarah now hailed as the country's newest popstar fantaserye princess and the one and only popstar princess of primetime TV for magical girl adventure. After its successful premiere and the viewer's support, Sarah and the cast launched Sarah Girl: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In November 7, Geronimo visited the SM City Cebu followed by an appearance at the SM City Baguio in November 8. In November 9, Geronimo and the cast continued their appreciation stopping at the SM City Davao. Geronimo continued the tour in the SM City Iloilo in November 29 and was followed by a tour at the Panaad Stadium Bacolod City in November 30. Merchandise 'Soundtrack' Sarah Geronimo released the another solo Original Soundtrack album called Sarah Girl: The Original Soundtrack in November 2, 2013 released under TV5 Records, Viva Records and TV5-Viva Soundtraxx. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Sarah Geronimo, released during the series' Grand Fans Day at SM North Skydome. In October 31, the album's main single, Awit ng Puso Ko was released along with its official music video directed by Chiqui Lacsamana. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. #Awit ng Puso Ko (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #It Takes A Man And A Woman (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Right Here Waiting (composed by Christian Martinez) #Tao (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Go Away (English Version) (2NE1) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Life is A Fairytale (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Lumingon Ka Lang (composed by Lito Camo) #If I Could Hold On to Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Record Breaker (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Before I Fall in Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Tayo (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Never Gonna Let You Go (composed by Vehnee Saturno) 'Licensing and Merchandising' The Kapatid Network is adventage of the fantasy series' popularly of TV5 Creative Products, the licensing and merchandising items in local and worldwide markets selling merchandise featuring the network’s various TV shows to partner Sarah Girl Items produce a best-selling albums, toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. References See also *TV5 to launch a new Popstar musical fantaserye on primetime *Sarah Geronimo leads in TV5's popstar fantaserye Sarah Girl *TV5 exec vows to break duopoly *'Sarah Girl' is Now One of TV5's Biggest Moneymakers *'Sarah Girl - I Love Fairytale Superstar' Marathon this weekend *TV5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *List of dramas of TV5 *List of Philippine television shows External links *Sarah Girl Website *Sarah Girl on Facebook *Sarah Girl on Twitter Category:Philippine drama Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:The 5 Network Category:Teen dramas Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Television series with live action and animation